Recent developments in computing systems have resulted in convertible systems that are able to transition between a notebook computer form factor and a tablet computer form factor. In some instances, such a system may include a tablet subsystem/platform that houses a touchscreen display and a base subsystem/platform that houses an embedded keyboard. Communications between the two subsystems may typically be conducted over a USB (Universal Serial Bus, e.g., USB Specification 3.0, Rev. 1.0, Nov. 12, 2008, USB Implementers Forum) connection and/or an I2C (Inter-Integrated Circuit, e.g., I2C Specification UM10204, Rev. 03, Jun. 19, 2007, NXP Semiconductors) connection. The I2C connection may occupy dedicated pins in the physical connector between the tablet and base, wherein the dedicated pins may lead to an increased connector size and/or greater overall system cost. Moreover, tunneling the I2C communications across the USB connection may add unacceptable delays in the communication path and render the link inoperable.